


mmm he said 2: the squeakuel

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Handcuffs, Joke Fic, M/M, i hate myselfie, i turned off my autocorrect to write this, murderer!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I spent a lot of time gathering research of Unsolved's AO3 tag to write this hope you enjoy :)





	mmm he said 2: the squeakuel

shan madej sat ir his hiuse on his bed thinking about life. "god a i hate peopele" he said

he looked over at the 12x12 portair of ruabv on hdi wall. "oh rysh.,,,@" he sighed. he sdecided he was gonnat pullto and axeman and killed everyone he diddnt likr tstarting with ...'dh,,.'d

sarat his girlfriend he loverdfe???!!!!

he took out bbbbonehurting knife and stabed her. he heardx her bonneses say "ouch off owie" tgen sara wokeup and saeid "go fuck ryean tou gay boi ;;;;;)))))" then she died

shane killeddd tweleven men then went to rayns house to ffuccccchim like sara said

"ryandh i am hear to frick u" he said

ryansn edaitealy moained so loud saras desd body could hear it "9oh my god shane yur so hahwt"

"yes ik bby"

"dont call me bby :((((((("

"srry bby ;;;)))"

ryahd moansf again and then started crying while shan shoved his magnum peneney into his twinky assbuftt "yes dadddy" he crried while cumming supee hard it was so hot

" yum " shane said

suddenly a , cghosST showed up OH MY GUZZARDS rhubsin yelled while cryfing in paiajn

"its just the wind bbaby" shane said while sucking his own dick bc raian stopped and mans hotta do what a amns gotra do

then a GHOSY THREW SARAS DEAD BOSY INTO THE HOUSE "FUCK ITS SARAS GHOST" SHANE SAID THEN SARA POSSESSED HIM AND RAN AOUT OF THE ROOM "WHAT TWH FUCK" RYAN STELED THEN SHARA CANE IN AGAIN WITH HANDCUFFS "BAB LETS DO A FUCKCIV BUZZFEED COUPLES VIDVID" SHARA SAID "NO" RUSHAN SAID "WHY NOT" SHARA SAID "DAM BICH U RITE" RHYABX SAID AND THEN HIM AND SHARA WERE IN HANDCUFFS

saras ghost left shane but not before giving rtan a nice hothot blowiw

"Dude, why're we in handcuffs?" Shane asked, looking down at the metal locking their wrists together.

"We work for Buzzfeed and it brings in views. Buzzfeed needs clickbait, and what better than a popular duo cuffed together? Unsolved stans will be all over it, and lonely teenage girls will have shipping fuel for days. There's really nothing but benefits. Also, we're in a shitty fanfiction on Archive of Our fucking Own, so there's bound to be a tacky plot device that's used for us. Plus, this specific fanfiction we're in is a satire-type thing making fun of common tropes in Buzzfeed Unsolved fanfiction, with some bonus nonsense sprinkled in," Ryan said.

"Daw sheet, that's true," Shane said.

they looked into each others horny horny eyeballs and hen at each others penis balls then thought the same thing at the same time. they nodded at each other and ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. ryan opened his mouthhole. shane entered it happily. "Yum yum in my tum tum" ryan said then shit him out. shane vored him mmm he said. he shit him out. 

suddentl the try guss popepd out of bowhere!!!!!!!!"YALL JUST GOT HASHTAG #TRIED" keith saud "shut up keith" eugene said "wheres my wife" ned said

zach said nothing because shane killef him esrlier lol whhopps

"omg water u doing hdf" ryanng said

"trying" keith said

"same" the author said. with tears in her eyes, she pressedpublish. she immediately regretted it.


End file.
